With greater demands being placed on the treatment of wastewater by regulatory authorities, there has become a growing need for systems that will treat wastewater to a higher level of purity. This has also brought an increasing need for systems that are more versatile in design and can more readily be adapted to handle differing wastewater treatment requirements.
I have found that a trickle tower system employing strands of looped cord biomedia is more suited to handling today's increasing demands in wastewater treatment than the conventional systems currently in use. The initial approach of a looped cord biomedia trickle tower system is disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 6,241,889 published Jun. 5, 2001. While this tower system has been promising, and the general approach employed appears correct, further improvements and modifications are now desirable for more wide-spread adoption by industry and civil authorities.